The present invention relates generally to a photoelectrogenerative cell, and more specifically to a photoelectrogenerative cell which is sensitive to solar radiation, and capable of generating usable electrical energy through exposure to solar radiation. The cell of the present invention may function by reactions involving photovoltaic phenomena, photochemical phenomena, or enzyme reaction phenomena. In addition to functioning as an energy generator, the photoelectrogenerative cell means of the present invention may, in certain instances, be employed as an energy storage device.